Various materials have been used as heat insulation and heat barrier layers in various applications. For example, fiber glass batts have been used for heat insulation, and nonwoven polyester fiber batts have likewise been used for spot heat insulation. However, the fiber glass materials are not desired in some manufacturing operations due to potential skin and eye irritation that may result from the use of fiberglass materials. Polyester materials are desirable materials but cannot withstand direct contact with high temperature elements present in some applications.
A desirable material for heat barrier and heat insulation is aramid materials, particularly in nonwoven fiber layers or mats. However, the aramid materials have been more expensive than desired to provide a cost-effective material for heat barrier layers in many commercial applications.
The object of this invention is to provide a cost effective heat barrier laminate.
A further object of the this invention is to provide a lightweight, effective heat barrier, especially for automotive uses and particularly for use as a heat barrier relative to automotive exhaust systems.